The present invention relates to a component connection including a first component having a through-hole, and a second component having a hole, and a connecting element connecting the two components. The present invention also relates to a method for the plastic forming of a ball.
A component connection of this type and a method of this type are known from the prior, non-previously-published, German patent application DE 10 2014 211 660.
Rivets in a wide variety of shapes and manifestations have already been used for more than a hundred years for the connection of components. When riveting components, a rivet is inserted into holes which are oriented concentrically in relation to one another and are provided in the components to be connected to one another. The rivet is plastically deformed by the application of a pressure or a force.
It is an object of the invention to provide a component connection in which two components are connected to one another in a different, cost-effective manner. It is a further object of the invention to specify a method which is suitable therefor.
This and other objects are achieved by a component connection as well as a method for plastic forming of the ball in accordance with embodiments of the invention.
The starting point of the invention is a component connection, including a first component having a through-hole, and a second component having a hole. The hole provided in the second component may likewise be a through-hole or a simple blind hole. The component connection further includes a “connecting element” connecting the two components. There is a form fit between the connecting element and at least one of the two components. Furthermore, it can be provided that there is a frictional connection between one or both components and the connecting element. Furthermore, it can be provided that there is a form fit and possibly also a frictional connection between the connecting element and both components.
An aspect of the invention consists in the fact that the connecting element or part of the connecting element has been produced by ultrasonic plastic deformation of a ball. “Starting material” of the connecting element may therefore be a ball, or part of the connecting element may be formed initially by a ball. “Starting material” therefore does not necessarily have to be a simple ball. It is also contemplated for the ball to be part of a more complex element (e.g. a bolt or the like may protrude from the ball).
Ultrasonic energy is introduced into the ball by way of an ultrasonic sonotrode and makes the ball undergo vibrations to such an extent that it becomes at least so “soft” that it can be plastically deformed. After the plastic deformation of the ball, the latter adopts a shape which projects over the through-hole provided in the first component in a form-fitting manner or like a rivet and extends through the through-hole provided in the first component into the through-hole provided in the second component. As has already been mentioned, a frictional connection may arise between the connecting element, formed from the ball by forming of the ball, and the second component. If the hole provided in the second component is likewise a through-hole, it can be provided that the plastically deformed connecting element extends through the two holes and projects over both holes in a form-fitting manner or like a rivet.
A significant advantage of the invention consists in the fact that the balls (irrespective of the material of the balls) are generally extremely inexpensive mass-produced goods, which can be purchased “at price per kilo”. The invention is therefore suitable in particular for high-volume applications.
On account of the complete symmetry of a ball, the latter can be “shaped” or deformed very easily by way of a spherical segment-shaped sonotrode. By way of example, a ball can be sucked in by way of a suction device which is integrated in the sonotrode or is arranged on the sonotrode, “softened” by ultrasound, and then shaped, i.e. deformed. This operation can be effected in a fully automated manner by use of a robot.
The invention can be employed in conjunction with a very wide variety of ball materials. The ball can consist of a plastics material, for example. As an alternative thereto, the ball can also consist of a metal or of an alloy. The invention can be employed in particular in conjunction with aluminum balls, copper balls or steel balls.
The invention is also universally usable with respect to the materials of the two components. By way of example, the first and/or the second component can consist of a metal, for example steel or aluminum, or of plastic, in particular of a fiber-reinforced plastic. In particular, the first component can consist of a different material to the second component (“mixed construction connection”).
One of the components or both components may be body components of a vehicle. However, the invention can be used not only in vehicle construction but also quite generally, where what is involved is the connection of two components to one another in a simple and cost-effective manner.
The ball can be made to undergo vibrations by way of a sonotrode. By way of example, it is contemplated that the direction of vibrations of the sonotrode is parallel to an axis running through the center points of the two holes, i.e. substantially perpendicular to the two components in the region of the holes. As an alternative thereto, this can also be carried out using a “rotary sonotrode”, which makes the ball undergo torsional vibrations (“twisting ultrasound”).
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.